Evidências
by Kyuu09
Summary: the GazettE "-Hum... e como você chegou a essa conclusão detetive Ruki? ... -Evidências meu caro amigo, evidências..." insinuação de Yaoi.


N/A: fic criada apenas para poder participar do concurso Miss Sunshine do fórum UMDB, com o tema: 97."evidências".

Evidências

[Reita's p.o.v.

Era óbvio que eu estava me divertindo. E muito. Afinal, não é todo dia que se via dois, quer dizer, três marmanjos brincando de detetive. Eu olhei para Kai e não agüentamos e começamos a rir sozinhos, o que resultou no olhar atravessado que recebemos dos três.

-Parem de rir! Isso não é nada engraçado! – Uruha estava prestes a ter um ataque, mas não me importei e continuei rindo – Queria ver se tivessem feito algo com a sua roupa!

O que acontece, caro leitor, é que as roupas de Uruha para o próximo photoshooting simplesmente desapareceram. Não que essa seja a parte engraçada, mas o fato do nosso guitarrista ter dado um berro quando descobriu que sua preciosidade havia desaparecido, ter começado um ataque histérico, e ver Aoi e Ruki resolveram bancar os detetives (Aoi por consideração ao Uruha, Ruki por não ter nada mais o que fazer e ter achado interessante a idéia) era muito para mim. Principalmente porque eles mais tão parecendo crianças, agindo de um jeito afobado e xeretando todos os lugares até os mais improváveis e impossíveis como meu bolso.

-Reita... – ouvi Ruki me chamar tão manhoso, que aí sim pude ter certeza que voltaram a ser crianças.

-Tudo bem chibi. Parei de rir já. – sorri e baguncei seus cabelos, recebendo um sorriso de volta – Já tem alguma pista?

-Temos sim! Achamos um negócio no chão meio pegajoso e avermelhado...

-Hum? Aonde?

-Ali ó!

Fui ver de perto o que seria o tal "negócio pegajoso e avermelhado", chegando a conclusão de que era...

-Geléia de morango? – olhei para Ruki interrogativo e ele apenas negou com a cabeça.

-Rei-chan... Você não entende nada de investigação.

-Então me diga detetive Ruki... O que exatamente é isso?

-É óbvio meu caro amigo Reita...- Aoi começou a falar passando um braço por meus ombros, num tipo de abraço enquanto me levava em direção das poltronas – Que isso é...

-É...? – olhei para os lados e vi o Kai saindo de fininho tentando conter os risos. Hum... Pude concluir que boa coisa não era...

-Lógico que é gosma dos alienígenas Reita! Até uma criança filha de dois mamutes retardados atropelados por um ônibus [? sabe disso! Seu lerdo! – reclamei quando recebi um tapa na testa.

-Tá... Certo... Agora me diz... Que conclusão vocês chegaram?

-Bom... De que os alienígenas estavam passeando pela Terra em busca de informações, ficaram intrigados com a roupa do Uruha e levaram para examinar e se chegarem a conclusão de que não é uma arma eles vão devolver inteira... – olhei para o Aoi sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo...

-Eu ainda acho que eles gostaram tanto da minha roupa que levaram de lembrança. – Ah, claro Uruha... Olhei para Ruki incrédulo e ele só se encolheu enquanto me contava sua teoria.

-Hum... Talvez eles levaram para examinar para ver pra que servia...?

-Vocês...Realmente acreditam nessa história de alienígenas?

-Se não é isso, qual a sua teoria senhor eu-sei-de-tudo? – Cara, o Aoi quando é contrariado justo no momento em que ele se empolgou, às vezes chega a dar medo...

-Na teoria do: "vamos perguntar para a pessoa responsável pelo figurino o que houve".

-Hunf,.. Ainda acho que não vai adiantar nada... – E lá fomos nós procurar a mulher enquanto ouvíamos Aoi resmungar qualquer coisa...

Levamos uns 10 minutos e logo achamos alguém conversando com o Kai que só de nos olhar recomeçou o ataque de riso.

-Ano... Você é a responsável pelo nosso figurino, não é? Er... senhorita...

-Yuna! Yuna desu. E sim! Sou a responsável pelo figurino Reita-san!

-Você poderia nos contar o que houve com...

-A MINHA roupa! – Tá... Uruha desesperado pela roupa me dá mais medo...

-Ah, hai! Gomenasai Uruha-san! – e lá estava ela se inclinando enquanto pedia mil desculpas ao Uruha...

-Yuna-san... Poderia pedir desculpas ao Uruha depois de me contar o que houve com a roupa dele?

-É! Você viu os alienígenas??

-Como eles são??

Hum... E ninguém acredita quando eu digo que esses aí adoram agir como crianças...

-Ehh??? Alienígenas??

-Ignore. Poderia nos contar logo, por favor? – Acho que devo ter feito uma expressão de desgosto tão grande que eu juro que essa mulher ficou branca antes de começar a contar tudo depressa.

-Gomenasai! O pessoal estava fazendo uma pausa para o lanche quando um dos meus assistentes estava comendo sanduíche com geléia de morango, aí tinha um fio no meio do caminho, só que ele não viu, eu até ia avisar, mas quando eu abri a boca já era tarde demais! Ele já tinha tropeçado e o sanduíche sujou tudo a roupa do Uruha-san! Aí entramos em desespero e começamos a andar para lá e para cá nos descabelando, então Kai-san estava passando e veio nos perguntar o que houve para todo mundo estar em pânico assim, aí a gente contou e ele sugeriu que fossemos mandar a roupa de Uruha-san para lavar logo, então mandei meu assistente ir na lavanderia e até agora ele não voltou. Gomenasai!!

Uau. Como mulher fala... Anh.. Mas esperaí.. Essa não é a questão... Kai já sabia de tudo?

-Não adianta me olhar assim Reita. Sim, eu sabia. Mas tinha esquecido de avisar.

-Pra variar Kai esqueceu de algo... – sorri e recebi uma careta mostrando a língua em resposta – E então? Alienígenas?

-Ah! Vai dizer que a estória não era legal? – Aoi deu de ombros e foi caminhando calmo até o estúdio.

-E... Esperai! Minha roupa... MINHA roupa está suja com geléia de morango??? E se manchaaar???? – ok. Uruha tendo ataque correndo atrás da mulher que está fugindo com desespero. Nada fora do normal. Só tenho pena da Yuna-san... Agüentar Uruha histérico não é mole...

-Bom, então eu vou indo! –Kai acenou e foi andando em direção a saída – Tenho que ir buscar o assistente de Yuna-san.

- ... – Olhei Ruki que estava apenas me observando.

-Que é? Eu ainda sou um bom detetive, tá?

-Ah é? Sei...

-É verdade! E vou te provar agora! – ri negando com a cabeça enquanto esperava o que ele ia aprontar.

-Se eu não fosse um bom detetive, eu iria saber que a pessoa que você gosta sou eu? – Anh? Hum... Ele... Tava blefando né? Continuei a rir só que agora de nervoso – Reita... É tão óbvio isso.

-Hum... e como você chegou a essa conclusão detetive Ruki? – Se ele estiver brincando, é uma brincadeira muito perigosa...

-Evidências meu caro amigo, evidências... E se você fosse um bom detetive, saberia que também é correspondido... – O vi abaixar a cabeça com o rosto corado enquanto me contava a última parte. Arregalei os olhos e após absorver a informação, sorri.

-Hum... Então acho que você terá que me dar aulas de como ser um bom detetive Ru-chan... – vi Ruki me encarar e rir, enquanto negava com a cabeça e me puxava pela mão em direção a saída.

-Pode deixar Rei-chan! Você vai ser um ótimo detetive!

É... Mal posso esperar pelas aulas...

Fim

N/A: dedicado ao J-chan, como prometido!


End file.
